Un fantasma en el castillo
by Lessa Fightless Dragon
Summary: Hiccup hereda el reino de su padre junto con toda Inglaterra, ahora se encuentra preso en su propio castillo, bajo las garras de Drago Manodura, quien planea quedarse con su reino. Astrid Hofferson es una chica del siglo 21, quien recientemente es dueña de un castillo medieval, ambas vidas tienen siglos de distancia, pero el destino los guiara a la felicidad en compañía del otro.
1. Prologo

_**Este es mi primer fic, pero no mi primera novela, espero que les agrade.**_

_**Disclaimer: creo que no es necesario esto, todos sabemos que nadie en fanfiction es Cressida Cowel a sí que mejor empecemos con el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**_

Prologo: Un Fantasma en el castillo

POV: Hiccup

Esto no es Berk, aquella pequeña isla no es digna de ser gobernada por alguien tan imponente como mi padre o por mí, El gran rey de Inglaterra, después de la muerte de mi padre Estoico el Vasto herede su reino, el cual cuido con el alma para honrar su memoria, después de todo, ese siempre fue su sueño, ver a su hijo mayor gobernar toda la civilización occidental y verme en mis victoriosas asañas conquistando nuevos terrenos, expandiendo mis horizontes, teniendo el mundo rendido ante mis pies, quería que yo concluyera con lo que empezó, para después pasarle la tarea a mi futuro heredero.

Mi historia yace en plena edad media, vivo en mi gran castillo junto a mi hermano Toothless y mi madre Valka, a la cual rara vez me encuentro, ella dice que la avaricia, el poder y la ambición me han segado, que me he obsesionado con la idea de ser la viva imagen de mi padre, seguir con sus planes y costumbres, mantenerlo vivo en los momentos más importantes de mi gobernado, como si el mismo se manifestara en mi al momento de decidir, Ella dice que mi padre jamás estuvo en lo correcto, que no debería seguir con sus planes egoístas, que debería revertir sus errores con el nuevo poder que me han concedido y… tal vez tenga razón, liberar a esas inocentes personas de su esclavitud, ayudar a los necesitados con nuestras extensas riquezas y parar la inútil matanza, la pérdida de vidas en nuestras guerras con el propósito de las conquistas, pero, se lo prometí, lo recuerdo bien, el día del funeral, las llamas alzándose al cielo, los pequeños y ligeros fragmentos de objetos carbonizados, ahora cenizas flotando en el aire, el crepúsculo dándole un semblante frió al panorama y lastimando mi corazón, el cadáver de mi padre siendo devorado por las llamas, rodeado de todas sus riquezas.

_Recuerdo sus palabras resonar en mi cabeza:  
"Vive para expandir tus territorios, hacer todo lo posible para conseguir lo que te conviene, de esa forma se gana el dinero, el poder, el respeto y por supuesto, lograras marcar tu huella en el mundo, obligarlos a rendirse a tus pies, expandir tus horizontes, guiar a tu reino a la riqueza, Eso, es para lo que vive un Rey, y eso es lo que tu seras, hijo, y eres el próximo en la lista". _Recuerdo mi cobardía, el no sentirme digno de un puesto tan importante, el temer por echarlo todo a perder, miedo a que el me viera como una vergüenza, deshonrar su apellido, y ahora, que no se encontraba aquí, seguiría sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, estaba decidido a dar mi mayor esfuerzo, cumpliría con su voluntad, cualquier cosa con tal de honrar su memoria y nuestro apellido.

Para eso, antes tenía que concluir antes con mi venganza, conocía al asesino de mi padre. Drago Manodura, su propio hermanastro, lo había asesinado con la finalidad de que fuera su hijo el que gobernara y no yo, claro, el jamás fue un buen primo, si no fuera por mi hermano menor Toothless, mi primo me hubiera matado con el mismo fin que su padre cuando éramos niños, desde entonces no lo había visto, obviamente ahora tenía la misma edad que yo de 20 años. Lamentablemente Toothless no estaba aquí en este momento, se encontraba recuperándose del último ataque de Drago.

Ese maldito bastardo me las pagara, y no descansaría hasta verlo sufrir, ahogarse en su propia sangre y desear jamás haber nacido, vengaría las heridas de mi hermano y la muerte de mi padre.

-Majestad- me llamaron, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta, una lagrima inconsciente había rodado por mi mejilla, la limpie de inmediato, frunciendo el seño "un rey jamás llora hiccup" me dije a mí mismo "ni siquiera por una perdida personal como la tuya, debes honrar a tu padre, no avergonzarlo con tu patética cobardía, llorar es para débiles".

-Espero que sea algo importante- le advertí indignado a mi súbdito, esperando que hubiera pasado desapercibida mi blanda escena.

-Se trata del príncipe Toothless- me aviso, capturando por completo mi atención.

-Que le sucede- Pregunte con el seño a medio fruncir, por el miedo de poder perder a mi único hermano, apoyando mi temblorosa mano en mi barbilla por el nerviosismo.

-Su salud está mejorando, pero llama por su presencia- me contesto, provocando que llevara la mano a la cara para tallar mis ojos, en señal de alivio, mi martirio estaba por acabarse, o al menos, eso parece.

-Está bien, lléveme con él- le ordene, dejando atrás todos mis pensamientos mientras me levantaba de mi trono.

_**En fin, este fue mi primer capítulo, mejor dicho, prologo, espero que les haya gustado, como es mi primer fic, todavía no he sentido la satisfacción de tener reviews, si no quieren hacerlo, no se preocupen, yo también era un lector fantasma, pero en fin, me encantaría que me dijeran que les pareció, y como podría mejorarlo, **_

_**PD: Gracias por leer, pronto publicare el siguiente capítulo, Cuídense, los quiere Jonavis.**_


	2. Culpable

_**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la demora, se que darles una explicación esta de mas, así que solo les diré que mi queridísima tableta donde tenía ya varios capítulos escritos azotó hermosamente contra el suelo **__** agradézcanselo a mi mama.  
Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo, responderé los comentarios en el siguiente capítulo, sobretodo el de nati, lo siento amiga pero te escribiré una biblia y media para contestarte.**_

Capitulo 1  
Culpable.  
Pov: Hiccup

-¿Toothless?-. Pregunte con miedo al detenerme frente a su camilla, parecía inconsciente, sentía sus respiraciones tan pasivas, tome su mano, intentando que notara mi presencia, pronto sus ojos empezaron a abrirse de forma entrecortada, como si no creyera que estaba realmente frente a él.

-¿Hiccup?- Pregunto irónicamente con una débil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Si hermano-. Dije esperanzado –Soy yo-. Caí de rodillas aun sin soltar su mano y recargue mi cabeza en su brazo, me sentía realmente feliz, feliz de estar con él, de tenerlo vivo frente a mí, sería menos culpa cayendo sobre mi espalda, con el podía llorar de pequeño, desahogarme y confiar libremente que guardaría mi secreto.

-Hiccup…-. levante mi mirada encarándolo, sea lo que sea que fuera a decir, tenía mi total atención -¿Dónde está papa?-. Me quede congelado en ese instante y parpadee varias veces ¿acaso no lo recordaba? Pero si fue su misma espada la que atravesó el corazón de nuestro padre, cerré mis ojos y baje la cabeza de nuevo, ¡No llores Hiccup! Los recuerdos invadían mi mente, ¡No! No de nuevo, se supone que olvidaría lo ocurrido, por el bien de mi salud mental, como si fuera una simple y cruel pesadilla, no sería capaz de repetir el suceso en mi mente, ni siquiera para contárselo a mi hermano. Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, sentí coraje y apreté mis dientes, ¡No! ¡No otra vez! ¡No llores hiccup! ¡No llores!

-Oh Hiccup-. Llamo apretando mi mano, al parecer sintió mi alma desmoronarse –en verdad lo siento-. Pausó -perdóname-.

Levante la cara indignado -¿Qué?-. Me puse de pie, soltando la mano de Toothless -¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si fui yo quien deshonro a la familia! ¡Drago nos lastimo! ¡Mató a nuestro padre! ¡Y no hice nada para detenerlo!-. Grite, moviendo los brazos con ese extraño tic en mis hombros.

Me miro atónito y sorprendido, después reunió las suficientes fuerzas para contestarme, al parecer jamás me había visto exaltado y enojado.

-Tú no entiendes Hiccup- Dijo con sus ojos empezando a humedecerse. –Yo fui quien tuvo la culpa, fue la espada con mi nombre grabado la que atravesó a nuestro padre.- me quede callado, su voz débil se esforzaba por levantar el volumen en vano, en realidad no sabía que decir al respecto, algo tan significativo como una espada no pasaba desapercibido en nuestra familia, de cierta manera Toothless tenía razón, pero tampoco fue intencionalmente como para que fuera completamente culpable de todos los cargos, no sería capaz de dejar que se le juzgara por tal acto, fue Drago quien le arrebato la espada.

Caí de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, me sentía vacio, sin nada más que replicar, mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie, justo como lo había ordenado para tener privacidad, por fin pude soltarme, con un profundo suspiro deje salir mis lagrimas que tanto había reprimido, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero ya no podía aguantarlo más, sin embargo, no me sentía solo, mi hermano me acompañaba, no en su mejor estado, pero al menos no me sentía abandonado, aun así, el reino estaba bajo mi mando, toda esa responsabilidad para mí solo, me presionaba. Me abrace a mí mismo y me senté en el suelo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin pude detenerme, seque mis mejillas con las mangas de mi abrigo de seda, las cuales ya estaban húmedas, por lo cual no sirvió de mucho.

Me levante del suelo, mi hermano ya estaba dormido así que me aleje en silencio, seguro tanto esfuerzo por hablar lo había dejado exhausto, y yo lo había obligado.

Salí a dar un paseo por el extenso jardín del castillo, y me detuve justo en el lago que separaba al castillo del pueblo, justo al lado del puente, observe mi reflejo en el agua, mi rostro se veía apagado, mis ojos habían perdido ese brillo color esmeralda a uno más obscuro y deprimente y los caminos mal borrados de mis lagrimas me hacían ver patético, algo que no combinaba absolutamente nada con la corona en mi cabeza, era como una deshonra para la realeza, es decir, ¿un patético cobarde con una corona? ¡Que nos amparen los dioses!

-¡AARRGH!-. Tome una roca y la lance con fuerza contra el lago, al soltar un grito de frustración, mi reflejo se volvió borroso, y me di cuenta de que no ganaba nada con eso, solo era una pérdida de tiempo que solo a mi; Hipo el inútil se le ocurriría, fruncí el seño y absorbí por la nariz para después mirar hacia la nada con los brazos cruzados, no podía seguir viendo semejante vergüenza.

Estaría mejor muerto, hubiera muerto yo en vez de mi padre, sería mejor para todos, mi hermano se hubiera convertido en heredero y apuesto que hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo que yo, una ligera sonrisa amarga apareció en mi rostro, "Aun se puede" pensé, inmediatamente serré los ojos en forma de negación y sacudí la cabeza. ¡Pero qué te pasa Hiccup! ¿Cómo se pondría tu padre al verte allá arriba?, ¿Con que cara le dirías que te rendiste a si de fácil?

De nuevo baje la mirada, intentando esquivar mi reflejo, solo pensaba en mi padre, siempre había creído en mi, a veces con demasiado optimismo.

-¿Solo lo haces por él verdad?- pregunto una voz femenina y suave sacándome de mis pensamientos, me gire hacia ella, se trataba de mamá, recientemente sentada a mi lado, me dedico una débil, pero tierna sonrisa llena de amor maternal, pero no pude contestarle de igual manera.

En sus ojos se notaba la tristeza, casi tan grande como la mía, aquellas bolsas debajo de sus ojos reflejaban cansancio, era imposible saber si estaban por la falta de sueño o por tanto llorar.

No pude controlar mis movimientos, mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y pronto me incline sobre ella para abrasarla desesperadamente.

-Tranquilo, yo también lo extraño- me consoló, correspondiendo al abraso con su voz quebrada al final, no cabía duda que sentía lo mismo que yo, justo lo que necesitaba, alguien a quien abrasar.

-Vamos Hiccup, Astrid te está buscando- avisó reincorporándose, Oh genial, Astrid, la persona de la cual menos quería saber, me separe de mama y desvié la mirada, con el seño a medio fruncir.

Suspiró, para después animarme –Hiccup, lo lamento,- levanto su mano para acariciar mi cabello, sabía que necesitaba su contacto –Se que no la amas, y a veces puede ser algo indiferente y cortante, pero, tal vez en el fondo… Muy en el fondo, es una buena persona-. Llevo su mano a mi mejilla para capturar mi atención guiándome a encararla –Podrías… intentar-. Dijo con su coz llena de esperanza, y su tierna sonrisa volvió a aparecer, esta vez le conteste de igual manera, ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a mi madre? Después de todo, Astrid era mi esposa.


	3. RecuerdoPesadilla

_**He aquí un capitulo más de mi fic, hoy por fin contestare mis primeros reviews, agradecimientos a todos :3 nos leemos al final del capítulo ;)**_

Capitulo 2  
Recuerdo hecho pesadilla.  
Hiccup, príncipe.

Corrí justo por donde había escuchado a mi padre gritar, llamaba por mí, un grito fuerte, decisivo, no muy serio, al llegar vi algo que jamás hubiese estado esperando, Drago, Drago Manodura luchando a sangre fría contra mi padre, ambos con una que otra herida, algunas graves, otras, solo rasguños, los mire aterrado y me congele.

-¡TU REINO SERA MIO!- Grito, no creí volverlo a ver, no tan pronto, no me sentía preparado para presenciar algún momento tan peligroso y decisivo

-NO MIENTRAS MI FAMILIA SIGA CON VIDA-.

Temblé de pies a cabeza, vamos Hiccup, piensa claro, ¿qué diría tu padre que hicieras?

-Aahhh-. Dije con la voz temblorosa, no tenía la valentía de hablar-iiiire… por ayuda-.

Avise, para después salir corriendo en dirección contraria, era lo único que se me podía ocurrir bajo tanta presión, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, doblando torpemente en las esquinas de cada pasillo que recorría.

-TOOTHLESS- Grite apenas divise a mi hermano, me detuve y recargue mis manos sobre las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto confundido y alterado al verme tan agitado, seguí respirando violentamente hasta que pude hablar.

-Es… Drago-. Su semblante de duda cambio inmediatamente a uno serio, con el seño a medio fruncir, y corrió por donde me avía visto llegar, apenas logre seguirle el paso, a unos cuantos metros detrás de él, llegue a donde había estado antes, Drago se separo de Papa para encargarse de Toothless, me asuste ante la idea, pero las heridas de mi padre eran más de las que recordaba, corrí a auxiliarlo.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño-. No me convenció del todo, pero si lo suficiente para tranquilizarme, mientras, vi a Toothless envainar su espada, con un grito de guerra la soltó en el aire, como una lanza contra Drago, con un elaborado movimiento, este, la tomo del mango, haciéndolo parecer fácil.

-Patético- Burlo, he hiso el mismo movimiento que Toothless, pero ahora, dirigido hacia mí.

Observe la espada volar lentamente, el destello de la luz brillando por un costado, haciéndolo parecer más afilada de lo que ya era, por poco veo mi vida completa pasar frente a mis ojos, mas no me podía mover, relaje mis facciones vencido, esperando el golpe final, considerándome hombre muerto, cuando de repente sentí algo empujarme en el hombro tirándome asta el suelo, lejos del peligro, pensé que el momento había llegado, pero no era así, busque con la vista la razón de mi salvación y lo que vi… me dejo helado.

-¡PAPAA!- Grite, y como fondo se escuchaba la risa cínica de Drago, sentí a Mama entrar a la habitación pero desde la otra puerta.

-Estoico- dijo alarmada apenas en un susurro, cayó de rodillas a mi lado, y miro por un momento a mi padre, era obvio, pero no quería aceptar la realidad, ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse a su pecho para buscar señales de vida, tan solo un latido, nada, solo giro su mirada hacia mí, con sus ojos empapados en lagrimas, hablándome con la mirada "Esta muerto".

-¡No!- fue lo único que pude decir, -No no no- dije ahora con la voz mas débil, ahora para mí mismo, y me agache sobre el pecho de Papa, a unos centímetros de la espada con el nombre de mi hermano grabado en el mango.

Había muerto, por mi culpa, no me aparte del camino de la espada como un gran cobarde, no fui capaz de defender a mi padre, el precio había sido caro, pero él lo había pagado por mí, con su propia vida.

Levante un poco la mirada, tenía a mi madre recargada en mi hombro consolándome, vi la cara de dolor de mi hermano, tan asustado como yo, pero entonces, su expresión se transformo a una de furia pura, tomo lo primero que encontró en el suelo; una desafortunada tabla y grito de furia.

Se lanzo contra drago sin pensarlo dos veces, yo me di cuenta de su error – ¡TOOTHLESS NOOO! y me levante del suelo, dándole la vuelta a mi padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Drago lo golpeo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo, inconsciente, y para rematar saco una daga de su cinturón y la clavo justo en su estomago. – ¡TOOTHLESS!- Grite nuevamente, quise ir en contra Drago pero mama me jalo del hombro, prohibiéndome avanzar, Mire a mi contrincante con furia, a pesar de mis ataques de enojo, jamás pude haberlo siquiera tocar, mi madre estaba en lo correcto, Drago me vio directo a los ojos, pero a diferencia de mi, el sonrió cínicamente.

-Volveré-. Aviso apenas los guardias del castillo empezaron a aparecer, se envolvió en su capa y desapareció por donde vino.

Caí de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, tan impotente, tan inútil, tan cobarde.

En ese momento jure vengarme, de mi padre, de mi hermano, ni siquiera sabía se estaba vivo aun.

Serré los ojos y las lagrimas volvieron a frotar, de lo cual no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, Mama desapareció de mi lado para dirigirse a mi hermano, llevo una mano hasta su cuello, y por primera vez volví a ver esa luz positiva en sus ojos, me hablo con la mirada, Mi hermano, seguía vivo.

Seguía vivo.

_**Respondiendo comentarios (por fin)… **_

_**Nahisasuhias: Felicidades, has sido el primer Review de mi vida, te lo agradezco :3 y claro que será Hiccstrid, en el sumari lo dice, Gracias me siento alagada, pero como lo dije antes, no es mi primer novela, antes las publicaba en Facebook, no digo sobre que artista por que se ríen jeje Enserio ._.**_

_**SEBAS GG: el Drama ira de mal en peor no te preocupes, todo el fic ya está planeado, que no lo haya terminado de escribir es otra cosa.**_

_**Kenna-2201: Gracias, y si, habrán parejas, solo Hiccstrid por supuesto, no me gusta la pareja en realidad, me hubiese gustado poner a Chimuelo en versión humana femenina, me hubiese encantado mas pero no a todos les gusta el Toothcup, solo quise hacerlo más apegado a la historia original de la película, mas publica etc. pero en realidad AMO EL TOOTHCUP no tengo nada en contra de Hiccstrid, es solo que a ella la siento más como un personaje de relleno, **____** en fin, Gracias por comentar**_

_**Nati: estas en lo correcto, será Hiccstrid aunque no me guste, sé que mi nombre puede ser confuso con la historia, pero en mi fic, Chimuelo, es el hermano de Hipo, Prácticamente eso son en las películas, no de sangre, pero sí de alma, siempre me ha gustado el Toothcup por eso mismo, porque es mas como un amor platónico, uno hace cualquier cosa por el otro, daría su vida por el otro, son su complemento, las películas se basan en su relación, compañeros del alma, apuesto a que si Hipo tuviera que escoger entre Astrid y Chimuelo, escogería a Chimuelo, porque volar con él es como respirar, y Astrid, en cerio que la siento solo de relleno. Si hay besos con ella, es mas por hormonas que por amor, chimuelo fue capaz de encontrar su versión alfa para proteger a su Ast. Además, en la serie, Hipo dijo que chimuelo era como su primera novia, a veces los fans de Hiccstrid no se conforman con que su pareja favorita sea oficial, dejen a los demás soñar, tenemos derecho. En fin, gracias por comentar y perdón por escribirte biblia y media, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, el siguiente será Hiccstrid.**_

_**Nicole gomez y tati hofenson: (creo que son la misma persona) Gracias, que bueno que te encanto, pero tengo un pequeño inconveniente, no encontré la canción " quiero que vuelvas lasso " ¿Podrías decirme quien la canta? Por favor. Aun así gracias por tu ayuda, después de todo, si este fuera un Songfic, creo que la canción perfecta seria "Viva la vida" de Coldplay, enserio amo esa canción, fue parte de mi inspiración, espero que te guste, Gracias por leer.**_

_**The rider Sel: Que bueno que te guste, y contestando la pregunta… Si, es Hiccstrid, no pude escribir ese dato en el sumari porque ya había ocupado demasiado espacio con lo demás, enserio batalle resumiéndolo una y otra vez para que cupiera, Gracias por leer y aquí tienes este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Astrid Amezcua: Gracias, :3 Que bueno que te haya gustado, y si, si es Hiccstrid, pero no se puede llamar del odio al amor, pues la Astrid anteriormente mencionada no es la que todos conocemos, es más un ancestro (lo siento, ya fueron demasiados Spoilers) así que no te asustes si Hipo no la aprecia en verdad, recuerda que Astrid tiene varias personalidades y esta es una de ellas, no olvides que en el sumari mencionan a una Astrid del siglo 21 que hereda un castillo abandonado de la edad media, y que el fic se llama "Un fantasma en el castillo" solo siendo muy observador lograrías entender toda la historia con el simple Sumari y titulo.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer incluyendo a los lectores fantasma y a los que marcan mi historia como favorito entre otras cosas, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, Bye ;) Cuídense.**_

_**~Jonavis Toothcup.**_


	4. Hechizado

**_Hola amigos, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, estaba esperando a que me llegaran mas reviews, por lo menos para saber que hay personas siguiendo mi novela, pero sé que tengo que ganármelos así que, aquí sigo._**

**_Antes de dejar de enfadarlos y permitirles leer en paz quiero aclararles algo, ya les había dicho antes que este capítulo es Hiccstrid, pero no un Hiccstrid bonito como al que ya están tan acostumbrados._**

**_El personaje de a continuación es un ancestro de Astrid, con las mismas facciones y aspecto, pero como nuestra vida define nuestra forma de ser, no tendrá el mismo carácter una persona de la edad media, a una persona de la época moderna. Es decir, no será la misma Astrid rebelde que se esforzaba por ser guerrera, en ninguna de mis dos versiones, tal vez, la Astrid de la edad media, sea incluso peor._**

**_Advertencia: el capitulo tendrá un poco de lime, ya saben, no tan fuerte como para ser lemon pero si un poco explicito._**

**_En fin, ya no los aburro mas y empezamos con el capitulo, Contestare los reviews al final._**

Capitulo 3  
Hechizado.  
Hiccup, Rey.

Me encontraba solo, abrigado por obscuridad de mi evitación, únicamente contrarrestada por la tenue luz de una vela. Era irónico, estar casado y dormir completamente solo.

Pero no me preocupaba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera me importaba, estaba seguro de que mi esposa Astrid estaría en cualquier lugar por ahí, engañándome con alguien, pero ¿Por qué no me molestaba? Fácil, en realidad, nunca estuve enamorado de ella, no era un secreto en la familia, solo fue por obligación, después de todo, no se pude ser Rey, sin una Reyna.

Le prometí a mi padre que haría cualquier cosa por ser un rey digno del puesto, aunque tuviera que dormir solo por el resto de mi vida, prácticamente esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

-Hiccup- escuché una voz femenina cantaturreando mi nombre al otro lado de la puerta, acompañado de un insistente golpeteo, por la forma sensual con la que pronunciaba mi nombre, apostaría que se trataba de Astrid.

-Hiccup, ¿estás ahí?-llamó de nuevo, me entre moví entre las sabanas, dándole la espalda a la puerta, fingiendo estar dormido, quería provocar que se fuera.

-Ooooh Hiccup… ¿Estas dormido?- Pregunto irónicamente, entrando sin permiso a la habitación, se acerco asta mi de forma peligrosa, se inclino recargándose levemente en mi hombro…

-No te creo- murmuro en mi oído, tomo mi rostro girándome hacia ella, obligándome a encararla.

Llevaba un vestido de tremendo escote, contrarrestado con los delgados hilos que unían ambas partes de su corcel, apretando sus pechos al grado de sobresaltarlos, fruncí el seño, y volví a girarme en mi posición anterior, no me gustaba que me obligara a hacer cosas que yo no quería, tampoco me gustaba su forma de vestir, era como si no se tuviera respeto a sí misma.

Se me abalanzo por encima, y se posiciono en el otro lado de la cama, frente a mí, dándome a entender que no me libraría tan fácilmente de ella.

Me iba a girar nuevamente pero volvió a aprisionar mi cara con sus manos.

-No hullas- susurró, la crueldad de sus facciones me aterraban pero me atraían al mismo tiempo, tenía que admitirlo, era realmente hermosa, como si su rostro hubiese sido tallado por los mismos dioses, esa encantadora y temible mirada me traía loco y asustado.

Llevo sus manos hasta su cabello y soltó su trenza, desatando un mar de oro.

Me quede sin habla, no sabía que me pasaba, me sentía hipnotizado.

Pronto rodeo mi cara con sus manos y acerco su rostro, tuve la necesidad de echarme hacia atrás pero mi reacción fue otra. involuntariamente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, realmente sabía que esto no iba bien, no podía controlar mis acciones, era como estar en trance o dormido, como en un sueño, más bien, pesadilla.

Le ordene a mis manos detenerse, pero hicieron caso omiso, esto ya empezaba a darme miedo, las sentí acercarse a la parte más estrecha de su espalda, y comenzar a desatar el nudo de su vestido, ¡oh no! ¡Eso no! Me grité a mí mismo, todos mis sentidos estaban dormidos, excepto el tacto, me sorprendía que pudiera seguir pensando.

-Tranquilo- Me calmo, como si supiera que desesperaba por salir corriendo de ahí, pero ¿Cómo lo sabía? Si no puedo expresar nada dentro de este trance, ni siquiera moverme a como yo quisiera, solo había una palabra que le podía dar sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Brujería.

*Algunas horas después*

Me encontraba solo en la habitación nuevamente, las sabanas cubriendo mi desnudez, adolorido y cansado. Sin siquiera una explicación coherente que explicara lo que había ocurrido, cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo a la altura del codo, intentando olvidar… pero ¿Cómo había sido todo eso posible? Si antes me sentía débil, hoy me siento aun peor. ¿Desde cuándo Astrid se había vuelto una hechicera? ¿Qué acaso no fue suficiente el haberla ignorado para que entendiera que no quería nada con ella? Pude haber jurado que era una simple princesa, e hice mal en juzgarla. ¿Qué tal si quería hacer lo mismo que ayer pero ahora todas las noches, no soportaría tal condena, Me sentiría como su esclavo, siendo obligado a hacer cosas que no quería, si por mi voluntad fuera, la desterraría de mi reino, sin importar que de una reina se tratara, pero necesitaba ser rey, por mi padre.

Baje mi brazo de encima y mire al techo, Oh padre mío ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Mirando a la nada, comprendí que jamás me contestaría, pero sabía muy bien lo que él hubiera dicho.

"El amor es lo que menos importa en un matrimonio" "yo tuve suerte de que alguien tan magnífica como tu madre se hubiera atravesado en mi vida." Genial, el con la mejor mujer del mundo y yo… con una musa hechicera.

**_Llegamos al fin de este capítulo, fue algo más largo de lo acostumbrado creo. En fin, sigamos con los Reviews…_**

**_the-rider-sel: quiero disculparme por no haber escrito bien tu nombre en el capitulo anterior, aunque creo que no te diste cuenta, pero olvide los guiones. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar, Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te guste el próximo drama, en fin, me encantan tus fics, sobre todo _****Love in the Battlefield, ****_rara vez comento, pero aun así me encanta tu fic. _**

**_Lady Aira H H: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, Gracias por leer ;) igualmente amiguita peruana, un saludo desde México, Sinaloa._**

**_Astrid Amezcua: Gracias en verdad me gusto tu comentario, hasta se lo enseñe a mis amigas (sorry por hacerlo sin tu permiso) comentarios como los tuyos son los que me inspiran a actualizar más pronto, y no te preocupes con lo del Oscar, yo pienso que Disney compro el premio, todos sabemos que Dragones se lo merecía, hasta los que no son fans lo admitieron, de hecho, el otro día comenzó un debate con un amigo fan de Grandes héroes, y adivina quien gano? ¡Pues yo! Al final admitió que Dragones era mejor que grandes héroes y que no tenía pruebas para decir que Disney no compro el premio, después de todo, estuvieron nadando en dinero gracias a Frozen y querían ganar por año consecutivo. En fin, Gracias de nuevo por comentar, espero que es próximo capítulo y este, sean de tu agrado ;)_**

**_¿Solo 3 Reviews? Bueno, es un gran avance._**

**_Antes de dejarlos ir libremente (aunque no los obligo a seguir leyendo) quiero que sepan que sí, soy yo, solo que cambie mi nombre de Jonavis Toothcup a Jonavis Flightless Dragon, porque estoy segura que no todos mis futuros fics serán Toothcup, aparte de que confunde a los lectores, y a veces no suena bien con este fic porque Toothless es el hermanito de Hiccup, después volveré a editar la imagen del fic, además me identifico mucho con el nombre de Flightless Dragon, (Dragón sin vuelo) pero alguien mas ya lo tenía._**

**_ Muchas gracias por leer, espero muchos comentarios de su parte ;) por favor, por lo menos para saber que los primeros lectores aun siguen mi historia, y eso en verdad me hacer estar cada vez mas orgullosa de mi misma y me hace subir mi ego, así que probablemente, entre más personas comenten, mas pronto subiré el próximo capitulo. Las cosas empezaran a cambiar un poco por cierto, y creo que habrá aun mas drama._**

**_En fin, se despide: Jonavis Flightless Dragon, Cuidense, Bye ;)_**


	5. Traicion

_**Creo que este capítulo debí publicarlo antes que el anterior, pero en fin, comencemos.**_

Capitulo 4  
Traición.  
Astrid, Siglo XIII.

Extrañaba a mis padres.  
Era injusta la forma en que los había perdido, Era obvio que a quien más extrañaba era a mi madre, amaba su amor infinito, poco normal en las personas de estas épocas. Mi padre siempre fue orgulloso, y sabia que sobresaldría entre todos los demás.

Ambos me habían llamado Astrid, por su significado "La mejor".

Pero desde que los perdí, siento que en realidad me acompañan, y mi objetivo en la vida es que estuvieran orgullosos.

Todos lo sabíamos, Drago Manodura, era el asesino de Estoico, y pronto, regresaría al castillo para concluir con su objetivo: Adueñarse del reino.

Pero antes, tenía que matar a la familia real, incluyéndome. Lo cual necesitaba evitar.

Mis padres tenían toda la esperanza en mí.

Tenía que ser alguien grande. Una Reina, Cueste lo que cueste.

Y tenía que seguir siendo la segunda al mando del castillo, por el resto de mis días, aun si tuviese que traicionar a mi rey.

-¿Que es lo que puedo hacer?-Pregunte con determinación a la hechicera frente a mí.

Pareció meditarlo un poco, hasta que obtuvo la respuesta.

-Deberás traicionar al rey, ayudando a Drago a terminar su plan con éxito, ya sabes, información… a cambio de tu vida-.

¿Traicionar a Hiccup? Más bien matarlo, o por lo menos, asegurar su muerte.

Pensé en alguna otra solución, no amaba a Hiccup demasiado como brindarle lealtad, pero se me hacia toda una pena desperdiciar semejante tesoro.

Aquellas esmeraldas de sus ojos eran dignas de apreciarse, su estructural figura y sus apuestas facciones lo convertían en el hombre perfecto para mí. Lástima que lo espere tan infortunado destino.

-¿No hay alguna forma de… aprovechar sus últimos momentos?-. Sabía que nunca lograría atraer su atención por más que me lo propusiera, mucho menos en una noche. –Algo como seducirlo… con magia-.

Pregunté, pues era mi última esperanza, una oportunidad como esa no me perdería jamás.

-Espera aquí- pidió, para después retirarse a las profundidades de su tienda, buscando entre sus pertenencias, tuve tiempo para pensar en lo que haría, quería aprovecharme de él, y sus últimos momentos, tal vez sea en contra de su voluntad, pero valdría la pena.

Una gota de culpabilidad nació en lo profundo de mis pensamientos, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, me dolería más el perderlo después de lo que sucedería esta noche. Es un riesgo que tenía que correr, después de todo, sabía perfectamente que yo podía controlar mis propios sentimientos, lo olvidaría fácil, después de todo no siento nada por su familia, ni su madre ni su hermano… ¿O sí?

-Ya volví- Avisó, mostrándome una botellita decorada con herrería fina de colores obscuros, y un liquido rojizo y cristalino en el interior, todo colgando de un hilo delgado de tela. –Sirve esto en su bebida, tomara efecto al anochecer-.

Estire la mano para tomarlo pero lo retiro de mi alcance

-Aah haa… - negó con la voz -¿Y mi paga?-. Refunfuñé tomando una bolsa del suelo rellena de dinero. Lo había tomado de las riquezas del castillo.

Me entrego la botella, sonreí de forma maliciosa y me retire sin más.

Esta noche, las cosas se volverían algo interesantes.

.

.

.

Me encontraba frente al espejo de mi cuarto, cepillaba mi cabello en una forma de poder desbaratar mi trenza fácilmente.

Me coloque un vestido de escote para aquella noche especial. Probablemente, sería la última noche de vida de mi querido Haddok, tal vez no la disfrute, pero no quería perder esta oportunidad.

Justo en la mañana del día siguiente me encontraría con Drago para armar un acuerdo.

Más tarde serví dos copas con el mejor vino. Le había pedido a la Señora Valka que avisara a Hiccup que requería de su presencia, podía verlos desde la ventana de la habitación, enfrente del lago, irradiando amor de madre e hijo, se veían tan tiernos, apoyándose el uno al otro incondicionalmente.

¿Pero en qué piensas Astrid? No debes encariñarte de ellos, ni de su familia, pronto los veras… morir.

Una ligera incomodidad amenazo con salir en forma de lágrimas y tristeza en mi interior, preferí dejar de pensar en el tema.

-¿Me buscaba mi Lady?- Pregunto una voz varonil, y un poco mas ronca que de costumbre.

No quiso cerrar la puerta, le daba cierto miedo, aun no me tenía confianza.

-Solo quería beber una copa con mi amado esposo-. Comente, levantando mi bebida, libre de pociones o líquidos extra.

Bajo su mirada, su mente se encontraba cerrada, presa en sus profundos pensamientos, sus ojeras eran testigo de aquello.

Se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa, con la mirada perdida, dirigida a la ventana, la luz hacia brillar sus pupilas, y su cabello se veía ligeramente más rojizo, en sus tonos color caoba.

-¿Qué hice para merecer este martirio?- murmuro a la nada.

Camine, con la mano acariciando la orilla de la mesa, me detuve cerca de él a sus espaldas, de forma sigilosa, saque la botellita del cinturón de mi vestido, y vertí el liquido completo en su copa de vino.

-¿Porque no ahogas tus penas con esta bebida?- Pregunté, estirando la copa hasta su alcance, él la observo por un momento, la tomo con sus manos, y me dedico una sonrisa algo indiferente.

Acaricie su cabello, pronto seria mío, lo mire comenzar a beber de su copa –hasta la última gota- Susurre.

.

_**Y Llegamos al final de este capítulo, llegue a la conclusión, de que si quería mas reviews en mi fic, tenía que mejorar la historia, así que aquí tienen, el capitulo más largo de todos.**_

_**Ofrezco mis disculpas por lo siguiente, pero no contestare los comentarios, por hoy. Prefiero contestarlos todos juntos en el siguiente capítulo, se que ustedes no tienen la culpa de que yo sea tan obstinada, pero quiero sentir que tengo muchos reviews así que dejare que estos dos que recibí, se acumulen. **_

_**Aun así gracias por los reviews, pero debo admitir que dos reviews en un solo capitulo (por más que me caigan bien los escritores) no llenan ese espacio que requiero para sentirme orgullosa de mi fic. **_

_**Así que, ustedes dos, mis grandes amigas, les contestaré sus reviews con mucho gusto en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Como se han dado cuenta, estoy actualizando más rápido, y así será si me inspiran lo suficiente. **_

_**Entre mas reviews, mejor me sentiré, pero bueno, no vinieron aquí para escucharme hablar de mis sentimientos.**_

_**Gracias por leer, Cuídense, los espero en el siguiente capítulo, Bye.**_

_**PD: Gracias Nia Haddok, eres mi primer gran amiga de Fanfiction, actualiza pronto mi fic favorito, lo espero con ansias.**_

_**Los quiere: jonavis Flightless Dragon.**_

_**Hasta la **__**proxima**__** ;)**_


	6. El retorno de Drago

**_Cambio de planes chic s, ya no serán puros POVs ahora habrán narraciones Omnisciente lo que probablemente ustedes conocen como "POV normal" iba a ser POV Valka, pero este es uno de los más dramáticos, y todo se oía muy acelerado viniendo de Valka asustada y el capitulo se iría volando, así que… POV normal para todos _****_J_**

**_Déjenme decirles que este capítulo lo estuve a punto de publicar el jueves antepasado, pero ¿qué creen? Me quede sin internet. Lo único bueno es que tuve tiempo extra y el capitulo quedo mejor que nunca, es decir, tengo desde el otro jueves editándolo, así que la espera valió la pena, aun así, para no ser tan mala onda, capitulo tiene mas de 3000 palabras, así que es muy largo, aprovechando que estoy en el ciber y que tal vez dure un poco en publicar el siguiente capítulo, que será más o menos el mismo de largo. Sus reviews me pusieron de buen humor, por eso había estado pensando seriamente en publicarlo antes de lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero ya vieron, no fue mi culpa, culpen a la compañía de internet._**

**_En el capitulo antepasado dije que el pasado sería el más dramático de todos pero me equivoque, pues el pasado no lo tenía planeado en ese entonces, y pues no lo puse después para hacerlo como un "Por Que" si no para darle explicación a su comportamiento del próximo capítulo después de este, pues, aunque Astrid haya nacido en otra época y tenga otra educación, sigue siendo la misma Astrid._**

**_En resumen… no será un "Por Que fue" si no un "Por Que será" lo demás… es Spoiler ;)_**

**_Advertencia: probablemente este capítulo sea el más dramático y triste de todos, tal vez el siguiente (solo por ser la continuación de este) si será el más triste pero este será muy MUY dramático, ya están advertidos._**

**_Comencemos…_**

Capitulo 4  
El retorno de Drago.  
POV: Omnisciente

*POV Astrid

Acababa de hacer el acuerdo con Drago, la muerte de Hiccup seria esa misma noche, por más que me duela, pero tengo que salvarme a mí misma. Lo siento Hiccup.

Fin del POV*

La luna se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo, en todo su esplendor anunciando la llegada de la noche, y como una buena madre, Valka daba un pequeño paseo por los pasillos del castillo, ella consideraba que Hiccup estaba demasiado presionado como para no ayudarle con el orden del castillo y del reino, una ayudadita no le vendría nada mal.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, Quería saber de su estado, si necesitaba apoyo, quien mejor que su madre para consolarlo.  
Levanto su mano para tocar pero se detuvo en seco. Tal vez él necesitaba su espacio, después de todo un adulto joven como el necesitaba relajarse. O quizás, estaba con Astrid.

No, no lo creía, Claro que habían probabilidades de que hayan intentado reconciliarse. "¿De qué hablas Valka? Jamás hubo nada entre ellos" pensó para sí misma, negando con la cabeza.

Libero la tención en un suspiro y golpeo levemente la puerta con un ritmo apagado, había visto a Astrid salir del castillo con una capa obscura apenas empezó a anochecer. No la había visto llegar así que supuso que Hiccup estaba solo.

No hubo contestación al otro lado de la puerta, así que insistió.

-¿Hiccup? ¿Estás ahí? Soy tu madre -

Pasaron unos segundos y el aludido exhalo y contesto sin ánimos.

-Pasa-.

Su voz se escuchaba cansada y ronca, como siempre, y así era todos los días desde la muerte de su padre.

Valka abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Hiccup sentado en una silla de madera sencilla completamente serio, con la mirada baja, y justo enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Hiccup? Ya es de noche y aun no estás dormido, te hace falta descansar-.

Su voz llena de un tono de amor maternal lo animaba, pero no lo suficiente. Suspiro cansado y siguió pensando un poco.

-Estaba esperando a Astrid, tengo un tema importante de que hablar con ella-. Aviso decidido.

-Oh Hijo mío, ¿Qué sucedió ahora?-. Pregunto sentándose en la cama detrás de él, intentando estar a su lado.

El silencio de su hijo la hiso comprender que jamás le contestaría, pues se había hundido en sus profundos pensamientos poco positivos de su mente cerrada.

Se llevo la mano a la frente, apoyando su codo sobre su otro brazo. "Hay estos niños" pensó ella "les falta mucho por aprender de la vida". Se levanto, dispuesta a seguir insistiendo.

-Si me buscas, estaré en mi habitación, disponible para consolarte-. Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir hasta que su vástago la tomo del brazo.

-Madre, espera… tengo un mal presentimiento-.

Ella sonrió ante la insistencia de su hijo, intentando calmarlo.

-Nada malo puede pasar Hiccup, estaré bien-.

Lentamente soltó su mano, y le dedico una última mirada antes de salir al peligro que la esperaba, los ojos esmeraldas de su hijo la miraban suplicantes inconscientemente, sonrió de lado y la soltó. Después, Valka salió de su habitación.

Empezó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su vientre, no había ningún guardia a su alrededor, ningún alma, era la hora en que cambiaban sus turnos, desaparecían de forma justificada, Comenzó a sentir miedo.

Cada vez veía más obscuro, incluso sentía el aire más delgado, le dolían ligeramente los pulmones.

Llego a la puerta de un salón, algo grande y solitario, se detuvo por un momento y giro la perilla. "Deja atrás esos falsos presentimientos Valka, no tienen sentido".

Cruzo la puerta, la obscuridad provoco que agudizara la vista, pues sentía que alguien la observaba, la presencia de alguien no deseado la hiso ahogar un grito, corrió de regreso, pero unas boleadoras (1*) la atraparon, apresando piernas y brazos, obligándola a caer al suelo.

-¡HICCUP!-. Grito asustada.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…  
Hiccup escucho extrañado el grito de su madre, se levanto de de su asiento e inmediatamente supo la razón del llamado en semejante tono de emergencia.

El retorno de Drago.

Corrió, sabiendo de que ese hombre, más bien monstro era capaz de todo, jamás volvería a subestimarlo.

Antes de llegar a la habitación de donde provenía el llamado recordó algo.

¡Oh no! No podía defender a su familia, no justo ahora, tenía algo importante que hacer antes de enfrentar el peligro, tenía que seguir con el plan que él mismo había estado pensando desde ya bastante tiempo, así que busco a su hermano.

-Toothless, rápido, protege a mamá -. Pidió agitado, no había necesitado mucho tiempo para encontrarlo –llegare enseguida, aaaamh solo entretén a Drago unos minutos, ¡pero no lo enfrentes!- ordenó, no quería exponer a su hermano al peligro, tenía miedo que lo volviera a lastimar como la última vez.  
Al terminar comenzó a correr en dirección contraria – ¡Solo entretenlo!- Grito a lo lejos.

l*l

La tomo de los pies y la arrastro por el suelo, alejándola cada vez más de la puerta, no podía moverse. En primera ¿Cómo lo logrado? No sabía nada sobre ellos, ni sobre los turnos de los guardias, alguien le tuvo que haber dicho para lograr escabullirse en el castillo así de fácil. Pero ¿Quién?

-he esperado tanto tiempo para esto-.

Sonrió con malicia, y alzo su lanza doble en el aire, y ataco, abalanzándose contra ella.

Apretó sus parpados esperando el golpe final, se despidió de todo en una milésima de segundo, de pronto sintió que alguien la jalo de los hombros fuera del peligro, la puso de pie y corto las sogas.

Por la velocidad que llevaba, Drago callo contra el suelo, aun sosteniendo la lanza. Se levanto desorientado, miro a ambas personas y gruño con odio y enfado.

-Huye de aquí madre- pidió, tomándola de ambas manos.

-Pero…-

-No importa lo que pase, corre, no mires atrás, pase lo que pase, no vuelvas-. Por un segundo sintió el alma de su esposo reflejado en los ojos de su hijo, lo miro una vez más, con los ojos empapados, no quería abandonarlo, ni a él, ni a ambos hijos, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

-Ahora- dijo, mirando a Drago de reojo –Corre-.

No tubo de otra –Te amo Toothless, dile lo mismo a tu hermano por mi.-. Susurro, acaricio rápidamente el cabello de su hijo y salió corriendo.

Toothless miro temeroso a su enemigo.

-Rápido Hiccup, por favor- murmuro.

Drago solo mostro una sonrisa cínica y se acerco a Toothless envainando su lanza.

-Te vencí una vez, y volveré a hacerlo-.

.

.

Hiccup corrió al cuarto de su padre, no sin antes cruzar por el pasillo de los retratos de la familia real, reduciendo su velocidad mirando hacia todas partes expectante, haciéndolo olvidar ligeramente por que había corrido hasta ese lugar.

Ninguno de ellos eran ancestros, ni familiares suyos. Miraba sorprendido la larga lista de descendencias y generaciones.

Solo dos personas, en las pinturas de las paredes eran familiares suyos, Su padre, Estoico el vasto, y su abuelo, el Gran rey Arturo.

*Flash back*

El pequeño niño de ojos esmeraldas acompañado de su hermano de ojos color verde toxico, observaban asombrados a su padre, quien les contaba una increíble historia, que a sus ojos, eran maravillosas.

La historia favorita de ambos era la de su propio abuelo, El legendario rey Arturo, (2*) que después de que el antiguo rey, antes que él, se quedara sin heredero, el había ganado el puesto por sacar la espada encantada de una roca, y después había vencido al dominante Dragón de la montana.

Toothless era quien soñaba con ser un caballero, y vencer hasta los más feroces Dragones, (3*) mientras que Hiccup, era solo… Hiccup, pero por ser el mayor, su padre lo animaba a hacer cosas más allá de sus fronteras, nunca perdió esperanzas con que su vástago favorito, se convertiría en el más fuerte de todos, en el mejor de los reyes, y heredaría, aparte de su reino, su posesión más preciada.

*Fin del Flash back*

Dejo de observar la pintura de su padre al recordar a lo que había venido, esta vez no había llorado, ya casi superaba la muerte de su padre.

Entro corriendo a la habitación, ahora abandonada. Llego a uno de los cofres, y de él, saco un estuche largo y detallado, el cual abrió y observo por un momento con una sonrisa emotiva, era la posesión más preciada de su padre, ahora era momento de enorgullecerlo.

.

.

Toothless se encontraba corriendo de un lado de habitación al otro, lo que antes era un espíritu aventurero y valiente, se había convertido en uno temeroso.

Su herida estaba casi cicatrizada, pero podía volver a abrirse si hacía demasiado esfuerzo enfrentando a Drago.

-¡NO HUYAS COVARDE!- Grito el otro cansado de su cobardía, que irónico.

La habitación aun se sentía un poco obscura, debido a las pocas antorchas que se encontraban encendidas. Un objeto, que se encontraba en el suelo, hiso tropezar y caer a Toothless sobre sus rodillas y torso, protegió su cara del impacto con sus manos raspando sus brazos contra el suelo.

Drago tomo ventaja y se acerco cada vez más al chico indefenso.  
Aun no quería considerarse frito, intento levantarse, pero el enemigo ya estaba casi sobre él.

Se arrastro con sus brazos estando de espaldas contra el suelo, pero desafortunadamente, llego al límite de la habitación chocando contra la pared.

Drago sonrió victorioso, poseía una lanza que en la punta tenía dos navajas, convirtiendo su venganza en una doblemente sádica, cosa que disfrutaría mucho. Levantó su arma en el aire, a punto de lanzarla contra el muchacho, preparándose para sonreír con malicia, cuando…

-Considérate cobarde por amenazar a alguien indefenso-. Habló alguien detrás de él, al otro lado de la habitación.

Drago volteo, encontrándose con Hiccup, pronto sus ojos brillaron en sorpresa.

-Eso es…- exclamo asombrado, sin lograr terminar siquiera una frase.

-Si- complemento el joven –La Excalibur- (4*) Terminó con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la amada espada de su abuelo, de su padre, y ahora suya.

Drago rechino los dientes por el enojo, esa espada debería pertenecerle a su hijo, no al hijo de su hermanastro, aun le guardaba rencor a su padrastro por no elegirlo a él, siendo que él era mayor y mucho mejor que Estoico.

No le importaba, pronto seria suya, además, esa espada no le daría ventaja al hijo de su antiguo enemigo, solo entonces, la pelea comenzó.

Valka corrió con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, apenas y podía ver, ya que las lágrimas obstruían su vista.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de una pesadilla. ¿Toothless pidiéndole que huyera de su único hogar? Tenía ganas de volver hacia él, abrazarlo, protegerlo con su manto, a sus niños, sus bebes. Pero esta era la cruel realidad.  
Lo único que conseguiría seria que los mataran a ambos, a los tres, sin la mínima gota de misericordia ni piedad.

Entonces se detuvo, Astrid estaba frente a ella, obstruyéndole el paso.

-¡Tu!-gritó con la voz temblorosa, el rompecabezas de su mente comenzaba a tener sentido, todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección. Astrid ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? – ¡Nos traicionaste!, a mí, a Hiccup, ¡a toda la familia!-.

Astrid fruncía el seño arrepentida, tenía sus brazos medio extendidos, cada uno sosteniendo cada lado del marco de la puerta.  
Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero entrecerró los ojos -ahora empapados- derrotada, miro al suelo, y se puso a un lado, dejando escapar a Valka.

-Esto no arregla nada- dijo con voz decisiva, mirándola con rencor. –Mis hijos están allá dentro, ¡Temiendo por su vida!- Gritó preocupada, y se abrasó a sí misma.

-Haré cualquier cosa por ayudarla señora Valka- la tomo de las manos arrepentida de sus actos, comprendía que había hecho mal al pensar egoístamente solo en sí misma.

-No había visto lo equivocada que estaba, por favor, perdóneme- rogó. Valka no sabía que decir, si no fuera por ella, no estarían en ese peligro de muerte.

-Corra señora, escóndase en el bosque, yo la buscare cuando el peligro haya pasado… y tenga.- se quito la capa obscura con la que Valka la había visto salir y se lo entrego, para protejerla del frio, y que al escapar, nadie la reconociera, por lo menos para tapar su rostro con la capucha de la misma, entonces se coloco la capa.

Ambas escucharon la fuerte voz de Drago resonar en el fondo del castillo –Yo cuidare de su hijo, haré todo lo posible, ¡pero corra!- Grito, La mayor obedeció y salió corriendo nuevamente, miro por última vez el castillo, deseaba que los dioses cuidaran de sus hijos.

**_Fin del capítulo._**

**_(1*) apuesto que ya todos sabemos que son "boleadoras" el caso es que compare esa escena con la película, cuando Valka cae de Brincanuve a causa de unas boleadoras, y algunos minutos después también, por eso sintió el alma de Estoico reflejado en los ojos de Toothless._**

**_(2*) No se muchas cosas sobre la verdadera historia del rey Arturo, así que no especifique para no equivocarme._**

**_(3*) al ser hermanos Toothless e Hiccup, las cualidades de Hiccup se dividieron en los dos, ya que ambos son hijos de Estoico y Valka, el resultado es un Hiccup, muy Hiccup, y un Toothless que sueña con derrotar dragones como el Hiccup de la primera película._**

**_(4*) Se le llama excalibur a la espada que el rey Arturo saco de la piedra encantada y bla bla bla Cx_**

**_Contesto comentarios…_**

**_the-rider-sel: La relación de Astrid y Hiccup, puede que no sea muy buena, pero tengo planeado escribir algo sobre ellos dos que te dejara con la boca abierta, enserio, me sonrojo cada que lo pienso Cx nos leemos, gracias por comentar._**

**_Astrid Amezcua: apuesto que si todos los capítulos anteriores te han emocionado, no me imagino como estarás ahora, jaja misión cumplida, lo que sientes en este capítulo, lo sentirás al doble en el siguiente capítulo, ya estas advertida ;) Gracias por tu apoyo._**

**_ 2014: asdjkñss me encanto tu comentario pero… no hables antes de conocer a fondo, esta es la Astrid que tu apenas vas conociendo, pero pronto sucederá algo que hasta mi me hubiera dejado con la boca abierta si yo no lo hubiese escrito, jaja Cx no importa que nuestra película favorita no haya ganado, además, nadie tiene pruebas de que Disney no compro el premio, en fin, yo estoy más que segura que HTTYD3 ganara el Oscar del 2018, he estudiado los máximos spoilers a fondo, y con eso de que termina igual que los libros, significa que será un final emotivo y muchos van a llorar (incluyéndome) pero de que gana el Oscar, gana el Oscar. Gracias por comentar ;)_**

**_Nia Haddok: Gracias por tu apoyo, me encantaría poder estar comentando tus fics pero me acaban de quitar el internet :'( Que bueno que te encante, me alagas, si tan solo pudiera devolverte el favor con tus fics. No te preocupes, en cuanto pueda, los comentare, lo prometo. Gracias por comentar._**

**_Lady Aira H H: no te preocupes, yo estoy igual de presionada por los profesores, hay veces que no estrego la tarea simplemente porque no quiero, y es que es muy estresante, claro, solo en las materias que realmente no me interesan xC, no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, yo también tengo fic pendientes por comentar (XD) lo importante es que tenemos salud _****_J Creo que ya te explique el por qué publique el punto de vista de Astrid, y la verdad es que este fic es más largo y dramático de los que todos creen, es solo que aun no hemos llegado a lo mejor, gracias por comentar, espero que te guste la sorpresa que Astrid tendrá para nosotros, enserio que en el momento en el que se me ocurrió me dejo sin aliento, es verdadera mente genial, pues, aunque a mí no me guste mucho el "Hiccstrid" Hiccup y Astrid están destinados a terminar juntos, así lo quiso Dean Deblois, y lo que a él se le ocurra para la historia de la película, merece todos mis respetos.  
_**¿**_Creíste que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños? ¡Pues no!, me encanta el pastel de chocolate, el jueves pasado te iba a dedicar el capitulo como regalo por adelantado, pero ya ves, hay que culpar juntas a la compañía de internet _****_J En fin, Cuídate, Gracias por comentar tantas veces._**

**_Astrid. H: Lo siento, me quede sin internet, pero ya lo explique, el lado bueno es que si no hubiese tardado tanto, no hubiese sabido que tu también lo leías, lo bueno es que son 3165 palabras, gracias por comentar._**

**_Guest: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta entrar a los comentarios y ver comentarios nuevos como el tuyo, enserio me inspira, gracias por comentar, cuídate ;)_**

**_Muy bien, prepárense para leer el capítulo probablemente más triste de todo el fic llamado "El ultimo abrazo'', Que es el próximo._**

**_Cuídense, Guau, ¿3165 palabras? Esto sí es un recort, bueno, para mi ;) Bye._**


	7. El ultimo abrazo

_**Lamento la demora, estado realmente ocupada, me a pasado de cosa en cosa, mejor se los explicare cuando tenga más tiempo, por ahora, disfruten esta fracción de cap.**_

_**Lo siento.**_

Capitulo 6  
El último abrazo.

Levaban así varios minutos, peleando valientemente, ninguno mostraba indicios de querer rendirse. Lanza contra espada, una pelea a muerte limpia y justa, aunque no tan justa.

La legendaria excalibur poseía una magia especial desconocida, única en el mundo, lo que le brindaba valentía a Hiccup, haciendo su alma brillar en un azul celeste, (1*) lo hacía mas ágil, fuerte y valiente, todo lo contrario a la persona cobarde que lo hacía avergonzarse de sí mismo. Ahora, se convertiría en su nueva y mejorada versión, el orgullo de su padre.

Sus ojos se teñían de un ligero color azulado apenas notable.

Drago dio un movimiento en falso, a lo que Hiccup aprovecho correspondiendo, y con tiempo suficiente para patearlo en el pecho, lo cual, solo logro tambalearlo un poco, suficiente para encender las llamas de la furia de Drago, Hiccup continuo sonriendo, ahora más confiado de su victoria, honraría la memoria de su padre, se convertiría en todo lo que él había querido que fuera.

Pero Drago soltó un golpe más fuerte que los demás cargado de furia. Toothless se asusto internamente, y gimió en vos baja el nombre de Hiccup como si intentara advertirle, Hiccup volteo pensando que algo le podía haber pasado como para que lo llamara en ese débil tono, olvidándose de la pelea por un segundo.

Sintió la lanza de Drago acercarse con fiereza, y dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás como reflejo, pero no fue suficiente. La lanza de doble filo en la punta, rasgo su cara, desde la ceja, hasta la mejilla.

Hiccup llevo ambas manos a su rostro, soltando la excalibur, dejándola caer en el suelo.

Ahogo un profundo quejido de dolor antes que nada, lo que alegro internamente a Drago, y lo hiso reír de forma victoriosa.

Hiccup observo sus manos, empapadas de sangre, el dolor lo invadía por completo, era mucha sangre como para ser un rasguño en la cara pero no lo suficiente como para considerarlo una herida grave, ni para lograr que se rindiera, lo que lo alentaba a continuar con su lucha, y esta vez, las cosas vendrían enserio.

Frunció el seño y apretó sus dientes al observar a Drago reír por su sufrimiento, tomo la excalibur del suelo y ataco con todas sus fuerzas, llenando sus ojos nuevamente de aquel brillo azul, ahora con más potencia, soltó un grito de batalla con la espada en alto y la bajo con una fuerza algo extraordinaria para su físico, cortando el aire, y abriendo una profunda herida en el hombro izquierdo de Drago, casi arrancándole el brazo.

Este se quejo sosteniendo su brazo dañado, retrocedió unos pasos rendido y lesionado, ya ni siquiera podía sentir ningún nervio de la zona afectada, ni el resto de la extremidad.

Hiccup odiaba ver sangre, desde siempre, incluso en sus enemigos, pero desde la muerte de su padre, entendía que algunas personas nacían siendo diferentes, nada en el mundo los harían cambiar de parecer, el único remedio era eliminarlos, así que no sintió piedad ni dolor por su enemigo, aun así, la enorme cantidad de sangre que emanaba de su brazo lo asqueo, obligándolo a desviar la mirada con el estomago revuelto y con ganas de vomitar.

-Hiccup- llamó su hermano, quien lo veía sorprendido, se acercó emocionado a él y lo abrazó, feliz de que el peligro había pasado, convencido de su victoria, que después de tanto tiempo, por fin la había conseguido. Su hermano lo abrasó de igual manera, orgulloso, por fin habían logrado vengar a su padre.

-¡NOO!- Grito Drago moribundo, apenas lograban entender lo que decía. – ¡ESTO AUN NO TERMINAA!-.

Hiccup soltó a su hermano y se puso frente a él de forma protectora, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-¡Ríndete Drago!- Sabía que no existía honor con acabar con alguien en ese estado.

-¡JAMAS! ó, envaino su lanza, dispuesto a seguir luchando con un solo brazo en perfecto estado.  
Hiccup noto que no llevaba la excalibur consigo, así que intento regresar a ella, Drago ya estaba demasiado cerca, y ahora, con la ausencia de su adorada excalibur, el miedo regreso a consumirlo por dentro.

Se congelo en su lugar, ver a Drago, alzando nuevamente su arma en alto, lo hiso regresar al pasado, segundos antes de que su padre fuera asesinado, antes, había visto en esa misma condición la espada de Toothless.  
Hoy, la lanza de Drago.

Recordó que quien debió haber muerto aquella noche, debió ser él. Comprendía que la muerte jamás lo dejaría escapar. Cerró sus ojos, sintió toda la culpabilidad caerle como balde de agua fría atacándole desde las entrañas, no se sintió digno de seguir viviendo, no cuando su padre tenía que bajar la cabeza en el cielo por las sucias manos de su vástago manchadas con la sangre de su propio padre.

Perdió todas sus esperanzas, la lanza se acercaba más y más, hasta quedar a unos milímetros de distancia, mientras que para él, el tiempo se volvía más lento.  
Entonces, justo cuando creía que por fin asumiría la responsabilidad de sus actos…

Su hermano lo abraso.

Bloqueando el impacto

Provocando que para él, la lanza de Drago se esfumara en el olvido.

.

(2*)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…  
Valka.

El tanto correr la hiso perder la noción del tiempo.  
No supo cuando, pero llegó al bosque, justo como Astrid le había dicho, no se había detenido ni disminuido la velocidad por nada del mundo, sus rodillas ardían, tanto hasta llegar a nivel en que ya no pudieron sostenerla más. Cayó al suelo derrotada, las hojas marchitas de los arboles disminuyeron el impacto, fue como caer en una almohada, sus pulmones le pedían a gritos un descanso. Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire.  
A pesar del frio, se encontraba sudando por tanto esfuerzo, su cabello se encontraba algo empapado.

Miro a su alrededor, el frondoso bosque se alzaba casi hasta tocar el cielo, el color verde le recordaba a los profundos ojos de su hijo mayor, a excepción de los tonos negros causados por la hora en la que se encontraba, que a diferencia, los ojos de su hijo eran únicamente de ese tono de color verde cuando algo lo entristecía o inquietaba.  
Apenas y podía ver por la obscuridad, pero eso no era algo de qué preocuparse, pronto estaría amaneciendo.

Miro por donde vino, nadie la seguía gracias a Dios. (3*) Se levanto adolorida y comenzó a caminar más lento, recargándose en los troncos de los arboles a su alrededor cada que podía, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde descansar y relajarse, ya había tenido suficientes emociones por un día, aunque aun se sentía triste, con los ojos hinchados.

Era de madrugada y necesitaba conciliar el sueño, calmar su ritmo cardiaco, o moriría de un ataque al corazón debido a su edad.

Apoyándose sobre un tronco, -Por qué aun se sentía débil y mareada- con una mano en el pecho, diviso una cueva, y enseguida, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba un lago congelado, entro en la cueva sin pensarlo dos veces, algo le decía que no era seguro, así que tomo una rama antes de entrar, para tener algo que estrujar por el nerviosismo o en defensa propia.

La cueva era realmente grande y espaciosa, la neblina interna debido al frio le llegaba a la altura de los muslos.

El lugar se volvía más sombrío y obscuro conforme se adentraba en la misma. Escucho un ruido, y giro sobre su propio eje en alerta, preparada para enfrentar cualquier peligro que el mundo le lanzara, o por lo menos, que no la tomara desprevenida.

Miro hacia todas partes pero no podía ver nada, noto que la luz comenzaba a incrementarse ligeramente… comenzaba a amanecer.

Un gorgojeo la hiso ahogar un grito, puesto que el ambiente se encontraba silencioso, hasta que fue roto con el escalofriante sonido de un animal.

Lo peor de todo, es que no sabía con que estaba tratando. No quería voltear, tenía miedo, se giro rápidamente temiendo lo peor, y entonces, lo vio.

Aguanto la respiración.

Una creatura, más bien, a sus ojos, una sombra, era grande, pero no podía verlo completamente debido a la obscuridad.

-¿Hoola?- Su voz tembló temerosa.

La creatura comenzó a deslizarse, bajando de una roca, solo así, pudo verlo estirar sus alas y gruñir por lo bajo, amenazante, espera, ¿Alas? Tal vez se trataba de un…

-Dragón- susurro anonadada, no era fácil creerlo.

Pensó en Toothless, como le gustaría tenerlo con ella, podría apostar que él, su vástago menor no hubiese tenido miedo por una situación como esta, todo lo contrario, lo observaría curioso y emocionado, o por lo menos, la hubiera protegido en caso de que el dragón mostrara ser una amenaza para sus vidas, ese siempre fue su sueño, combatir como todo un caballero contra semejantes vestías.

Mas sin embargo, estaba sola.

La Creatura avanzo lentamente otro poco de distancia, mientras que ella solo pudo retroceder temerosa, y soltar la rama que traía consigo… miro hacia atrás, donde solo estaba el límite de la cueva "Vamos Valka, ¿Qué haría Toothless ahora?" Se pregunto alentándose y murmuro de nuevo –Enfrentarlo-. Tomo la rama del suelo y… -WUAAAAAAAAARRRR- Intento imitar el sonido de lo que ella creía, provocaría un Dragón, mientras alzaba en alto su delicada rama. Mas la creatura correspondió, alzándose de forma territorial, con un rugido un millón de veces más fuerte y temible, que hiso parecer el suyo como el maullido de un simple e indefenso gatito, que además le enchino la piel.

Soltó la rama asustada y salió corriendo, buscando la salida de la cueva, con el dragón detrás de sí.

El ligero vestido que traía, de color marrón con un corcel marrón rojizo y detalles blancos al final de la falda, hacia difícil su escapada, provoco que se tropezara con lo largo, intentando protegerse con la mano de una caída al suelo, se causo una leve herida, así que, con ambas manos levanto la falta hasta los tobillos y siguió corriendo, hasta que por fin salió de la cueva, giro su vista y soltó su falda, verificando que la creatura haya dejado de seguirla, pero no fue así, ahí estaba de nuevo, levantándose del suelo de vez en cuando con sus 4 alas, y mostrando sus colmillos de forma aterradora.

No tenía otra opción más que seguir corriendo, así que necesitaba una nueva estrategia para poder perderlo de vista.

Observo el lago congelado que había visto antes de entrar a la cueva, bueno, al menos tenía que intentarlo.  
Corrió por encima con algo de torpeza, esperando que el dragón se resbalara en el hielo.

Este se deslizó sobre su vientre después de haber caído por accidente, Valka sonrió mientras corría y miraba sobre su hombro, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que el dragón alzo su mirada hasta ella y lucho por continuar.

Sintió un pequeño estruendo bajo sus pies, bajo su mirada, y noto que el hielo comenzaba a cuartearse desde atrás.

Los dragones no acostumbran salir en épocas de frio, así que no tienen experiencia con el agua congelada, sin embargo, este al sentirse impotente por no poder alcanzarla, comenzó a dar brincos alzando sus alas como última opción, dando fuertes golpes al hielo con sus torpes patas, que conforme mas avanzaba el hielo se hacía más delgado.

Era un dragón testarudo, pues no quiso verse débil ante algo tan sencillo como aquel resbaloso camino, en vez de tomar la forma fácil y alcanzarla volando.

Aunque, podía darse cierta libertad.

Valka sintió la fuerte y tibia respiración en su cuello "Por favor" Rogó "¿Ya tan rápido me alcanzo?" volteo asustada, esperando que fuera su imaginación, pero aquel presentimiento tubo efecto, el Dragón estaba tras ella gruñendo, mostrando sus filosos colmillos y entrecerrando los ojos, con sus pupilas, en forma de aguja.

Soltó un gemido del susto, y su torpe tacón abrió un hueco en el hielo recién roto, estiró sus brazos en un intento de contener el equilibrio y evitar torpemente caer de espaldas, mas no pudo, la gravedad la jalo con fuerza hacia el suelo, terminando de romper todo el hielo a su alrededor con su propio cuerpo.

Se golpeo fuertemente en la nuca, haciéndole perder la conciencia temporalmente y sumergirse en las profundidades del agua helada bajo el hielo, provocando que una corriente de burbujas ondulara su vestido con majestuosidad conforme se hundía.

Tomando la infinidad de profundo color azul marino como su sepulcro y perdición.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup correspondió al abraso con ternura y necesidad, necesitaba a su hermano consigo.  
Su cerebro aun no procesaba toda la información, solo sabía que su hermano estaba ahí, y lo estaba abrazando, lo estaba protegiendo, convirtiéndose en su propio escudo humano.

Desgraciadamente, el momento no podía durar para siempre, el cuerpo de su hermano sobre el suyo perdió fuerza, dejando todo su peso sobre él, sin embargo, con la ausencia de la excalibur, Hiccup ya no era tan fuerte, se vio obligado a ponerse de rodillas y, ahora cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba, temió lo peor.

Lo acomodo en el suelo boca arriba con delicadeza, sin quitarle la mano de la nuca para sostenerlo.

Tenía miedo

No dejaba de tenerlo.

Los ojos de Toothless se encontraban entre abiertos, débiles, pero aun seguía vivo.

Seguía vivo.

.

.

.

.

El Dragón hundió su garra, una de las que se encuentran a la mitad de sus alas, al agua congelada, justo donde el cuerpo de Valka había caído.

Pronto, la tomo del escote de su vestido y el saco de un jalón, lentamente a la superficie. Ahora se sentía culpable, la humana se encontraba indefensa, entonces ¿Por qué la había atacado? Fácil, porque ella empezó primero, no la hubiera considerado una amenaza si no hubiese gritado y alzado un arma, por más delicada que hubiese estado la rama.

Valka, ahora sobre el hielo, tomo una bocanada de aire desesperada, después de toser, y prosiguió a respirar apresuradamente para después toser algo de agua, e intento abrir los ojos desorientada.

Apenas comenzaron a tomar forma aquellas extrañas figuras borrosas que miraba y diviso a su nuevo amigo, se asusto al principio, llevando ambas manos a su pecho, hasta que armo varios cabos sueltos y saco conclusión al asunto, -Tu… ¿Me salvaste?- Pregunto observando de reojo a el enorme hoyo en el hielo, donde había caído por accidente.

El dragón asintió algo extrañado, como si esperara algo más.

"¿no estás molesta?" pensó, ladeando la cabeza, recordando la manera grosera en que le dio la bienvenida.

-Espera… ¿Puedes entenderme?- el dragón vacilo por un momento, dudando sobre cuál era su punto, pero claro que podía entenderla, ¿Cuál era la sorpresa? Mejor, solo volvió a asentir.

Valka miro nuevamente el hielo fragmentado, y continúo a mirar a la nada, analizando el tema, según los cuentos que Estoico y ella contaban a los niños, los dragones eran bestias, sin corazón ni sentimientos, mucho menos misericordia al despedazar a sus presas.

Pero este… Le había salvado la vida.

"Al menos, no soy aburrido" Pensó el dragón orgulloso, agitando levemente la cola.

"¿Verdad?" miró curioso a su compañera, claro, sabía que no le había entendido, pero pronto, comenzaría a subir la intensidad de las cosas.

No había notado el inexpresivo rostro que había adaptado en ese momento.

El dragón comenzaba a observarla y olfatearla curioso, quería saber que era lo que la tenía tan pensativa, ¿Por qué duraba tanto en asimilar las cosas?

Valka se abraso a sí misma, acercando sus piernas a su pecho. Alzo la mirada, y lo miro a los ojos.  
No era una bestia, si no, una criatura tierna e inteligente.

Llevo sus rodillas al suelo, poniéndose poco a poco a gatas, para estirar inconscientemente su mano hasta la criatura. Este la miro dudoso, pero sintió la sabiduría en el alma de la humana, no planeaba lastimarlo, su aura no emanaba más que curiosidad idéntica a la suya.

Entonces, ella se miro reflejada en los dilatados ojos de la criatura, era como mirar su propia alma en los ojos de alguien más.

Este, cerró los ojos de forma pasiva, y corto la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos, uniendo su nariz, con la palma de la mano de su nueva compañera.

Ella soltó un respingo por el contacto, pero inmediatamente, el placer y la felicidad la invadieron, era una sensación inexplicable, había encontrado a su otro yo, aquello que la complementaba.

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado una nueva etapa en su vida, una mejor que los anteriores días de preocupación.

El dragón se alejo levemente, rompiendo el contacto, se alejo y subió a una roca que se encontraba por ahí, levantando sus alas, cuatro en total.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- se levantó, una ráfaga de viento la hiso sentir el frio en su cuerpo, aun seguía empapada.

El dragón bajo de la roca, cayendo sobre una pequeña nube de neblina.

-Brincanuve- dijo sin pensar.

_**¿Se dieron cuenta? Valka callo al hielo como lo hizo chimuelo en la película, causando la corriente de burbujas, pero fue rescatada por Brincanuve como lo había sido en el momento que abandono a hipo (también en la película), pero también fue sacada del agua como Estoico lo hiso con Hipo en la primera parte, son varios sucesos, que aunque no suceden con los mismos personajes, siguen ocurriendo, porque tenían que ocurrir de todos modos. Jeje ;)**_

_**Además, Brincanuve tuvo los mismos diálogos que Valka, cuando le enseño su mundo de dragones a Hipo.**_

_**(Esto ya lo tenía escrito, las definiciones de los paréntesis con numero estarán en el siguiente cap, una rápida aclaración: todos los capítulos junto las definiciones anteriormente mencionadas, murieron junto mi queridísimo celular, y ya hace tanto tiempo de eso que incluso hasta lo olvide u.u y me des inspire y bla bla bla, en verdad me hubiese gustado recuperar esos archivos, junto con muchos otros, de hecho, la mitad de la novela ya estaba escrita, enserio lo siento)**_

_**Los comentarios los responderé después, gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**Bye, Cuídense.**_

_**PD: la imagen la cambie como tributo a Chimuelo, cuando todavía tenía todo escrito en mi cel, este capítulo era mucho más extenso, descriptivo y sentimental, de hecho, era el más triste de todos, hasta que no alcance a pasarlo a mi computadora, nuevamente lo siento. Bye.**_


End file.
